gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pictureka!
Pictureka! is The wild & wacky game of hide & seek which is based on the board game of the same name, which in turn is based on Where's Waldo?. Gameplay Two teams of three contestants (consisting of two kids & a parent) competed in this crazy game of hide & seek. Main Game The two teams compete for what they call "fish points". The "fish points" were needed to feed the show's mascot "The Penguin". They earn "fish points" by searching for crazy characters & items called out by host Cory. Round 1 (Go Find Fish) In the first round, the kid contestants ran into the audience and has 15 seconds to grab as many of their team's colored fish from the audience members as they can. Each one they got is worth 10 fish points. Round 2 (Pictureka Maze Craze) The teams are now joined by their parents whom in this round were dressed up like one of the Pictureka characters. In round two, the parents played separately. Each of then had 60 seconds to run through the "Pictureka Maze" and find up to six characters announced by Cory. The characters must be placed into the team's colored bin to count. For each correct character they find, they score 20 fish points for a possible grand total of 120 fish points. Round 3 Rock the Blocks - Each team has a pyramid of blocks printed with items. When Cory gave the signal, the teams knocked down their pyramid of blocks and searched for the item announced by Cory. Each time a team found the correct item, the parent placed it on the team's steps (starting at bottom & working their way to the top) and scored 40 fish points. The items do not have to look exactly the same as the other team's. Once a team found & placed five correct items, one team member ran to the top pedestal, grabbed the checkered flag and yell out "Pictureka!"; the first team to do all that also picked up a 25 fish point bonus. The maximum grand total for either team is 225 fish points. Eyeballs & Oddballs - In relay fashion, the teams have to find three objects around a giant ball tank one at a time before climbing into the tank and depositing it into their team's slot. Each match is worth 40 fish points, and the team who finds all of their objects plus grabs the blue ball with a fish on it and shouts the show's title earns the 25 fish point bonus. The maximum grand total for either team is 145 fish points. Round 4 3 for 1 - The teams played individually again. Each team starting with the trailing team has 60 seconds to find characters & items that fit into a given category. Again, the characters & items must be placed into the team's colored bin to count. The players on the team in control took turns and each correct answer is worth 50 fish points, plus 10 more for each new item. Balloon Monsoon - The players on the team in control run into a field of balloons one at a time; the balloons have pictures printed on them. Their job was to find balloons with a picture that fits different categories, then bring the balloon to Almeida, then a designated "pop zone" and pop the balloon before the next player can go in. Correct answers start at 80 points, still increasing by 10 with each correct answer. ---- The team with the most points at the end of this round wins the game, and went on to play in the bonus round for a shot at the grand prize package. Bonus Round (Penguin Prize Hunt) In this round to start, the winning team is shown a grid of nine penguins; each and every one of them dressed up & appear differently. When it disappeared and while alternating turns, they had 90 seconds (1:30) to find as many of those penguins as they can and put them in the correct numbered position on a live grid on stage. Each time they do that, the winning team increases the odds of winning the grand prize, because one of those penguins is the grand prize penguin. During the 90 seconds of play, if the winning team fears that they don't know what penguins to look for and where they go, all they have to do is press a button in front of the grid, which will stop the clock and prompting a "time out" situation. During time out, the winning team was given another look at the grid shown at the start. They can only take one time out this round. Each numbered position has a card inside; when the time was up, the penguins which were found & placed correctly were checked by their cards one by one. Eight of the cards have the word "oops", and the one remaining card has the word "win"; if the winning team found & placed correctly the penguin with that card or if they found & placed all nine penguins correctly before time ran out, they win the trip. If they don't succeed or if they get zero penguins correct, the winning team still won a consolation prize. Music "Find it First, Find it Fast!" (Theme Song)- The Aquabots The Aquabots also did other music cues on this show. Theme Lyrics (Chorus) Pictureka Find it fast! Find it first! Pictureka, let the games begin! If you're not first, then you're not gonna win! It's time to start the Pictureka show! Are you ready? AUDIENCE: READY SET GO! Verse 1: It all starts with a game of "Go Find Fish!" It's the penguin's favorite dish! It's how we store the games we play! And then we're gonna step into the maze! And dressin up because this is maze craze Find it fast to win this game There's just one place to go To find it fast and find it first And it's called AUDIENCE: PICTUREKA! (Chorus) Verse 2: It's time to go into the ball pit for eyeballs and oddballs! A great game for when balls are goin everywhere! And then we're gonna AUDIENCE: ROCK ROCK ROCK The blocks with rocks! With Rock the blocks! It's Pictureka, let the games begin! If you're not first, then you're not gonna win! Time to start the PIctureka show! Are you ready? AUDIENCE: READY SET GO! Pictureka! Find it fast! Find it first! Inventor Based on the board game of the same name by Hasbro Link Official Site Category:Observation Category:Family Game Category:Puzzle Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Discovery shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2010 premieres Category:2011 endings